


Pull me back, pull me closer

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Pull me back, pull me closer  
**Prompt-# :** 31  
**For :** withloveshinee @ twitter  
**Pairing :** fem!Onew/fem!Minho  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 6,397  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** explicit sexual content  
**Summary :** It’s been four years. And Eunsook thought she was over Choi Minjung, but a certain fateful encounter proves her otherwise.

❖❖❖

Eunsook was staring.  
Her eyes widened as she watched the woman in front of her working at the bar, using a rag to clean the glass until it sparkled.  
How long has it been?  
Her chest felt tight - the ribbon of the button up blouse she was wearing appeared to be strangling her as she tried to breathe.  
But she couldn’t.  
And it had nothing to do with the meeting she had attended, in one of the conference rooms this hotel offered, and that had gone horribly wrong.  
Nothing to do with the millions of Won her company was about to lose because of the failed deal.

Not at all.

But it had everything to do with Choi Minjung working at this particular hotel bar here in Gangnam, Seoul.  
It had to do with the way the younger smiled at the costumers in front of her, mixing them any kind of drink they wanted. How she shook the cocktails in the shaker and how her still short black hair looked so cute when pulled back into a tiny ponytail.  
It had always been Eunsook’s most favourite look on her.  
Her own hair was brown by now, dyed carefully by an expensive hairdresser so she always looked her best. The position she worked at required a neat business look and the brunette would not lose this job just because she preferred to launch around in sweats and hoodies (and blankets).  
But Choi Minjung… the staff’s uniform fit her.

Eunsook found herself unable to blink as she feared that once she did, the other would be gone again. She felt torn, utterly conflicted and unable to think.  
What was she supposed to do now? Was this even really Minjung?  
The thought alone made her stomach twist in agony – she felt close to vomiting. This was simply _too much_. Overwhelmingly so.  
She just wasn’t ready.

How long has it been?  
Has it really been four years already?  
And now she was here in Seoul, working as a barkeeper? 

There were too many loose ends. Eunsook really didn’t know what she was supposed to think.  
Thoughts were rotating in her head as if they had been stuck into a tumble dryer and it was utterly impossible to sort out a single one.  
But it seemed like she didn’t have to.

Glass shattered into a million pieces and it sent a jolt through her body as she was taken by surprise and pulled out of her inner battle, her gaze now focused on the sound of the sudden noise.  
She couldn’t see the mess that must have happened behind the counter of the bar, but she saw Minjung’s eyes on her.  
Saw the younger’s mouth hanging open in realisation.

Any attempt of taking flight was doomed now. Not that Eunsook had been able to move even a single muscle before.  
“Eunsook?”  
Even her voice sounded the same and the elder girl found herself wincing at the sound of it. Still so velvety smooth.  
Full of hope and aspiration.  
She had craved for it. To hear it again and hear Minjung whisper her name. But right now she felt everything but ready for it.  
She would rather be swallowed whole. Sadly, nothing like that happened and so Eunsook had to do something, meaning that she needed to answer. And not break apart.

“Minjung?”  
It wasn’t the best reply, but her brain really couldn’t think of anything else. The surprise of seeing her was actually still shaking her limbs from within.  
Dark chocolate eyes settled on her and drank her in. Eunsook didn’t know how but she could practically feel the younger seize her up inch by inch.  
And it terrified her.  
Memories came flooding back and they hurt. They goddamn hurt her so much, she wants to fall apart and hide and never come back.  
But she had been there before. Eunsook had vowed to never fall into that state again, but she had never found herself as close as in this very moment.  
With Minjung merely a foot away, approaching her with fast steps while she was rooted to the spot.

“Is it really you?” the younger whispered once she came to a halt, only the counter of the bar separating them now.  
Eunsook knew that Minjung wished it would disappear or that she could just step out of the bar area to come even closer, while it couldn’t be big enough for the brunette.  
She just wasn’t ready.  
She had thought that she was over it. Apparently, she was good at lying to herself. 

Minjung had been her girlfriend for nearly three years back in high school and the start of her college time. She was two years younger than her, but they had lived in the same neighbourhood so they had known each other for a while already.  
Just when Minjung had turned sixteen and entered high school with Eunsook being in her last year then did the elder finally agree to date the younger.  
She had liked her - always had. Still, they had been far too young back then.  
And then…  
Eunsook didn’t want to go there.  
She didn’t want to think about it again and go through it. She was done with it. Or so she kept on telling herself.  
The brunette decided that she needed to go. She really needed to escape now before everything around her would start crumbling.  
Eunsook finally slid of the bar stool and got ready to leave, her small purse in her hand. She didn’t even care about the half-finished cocktail she had paid.  
“It… was nice seeing you, Minjung. But I really have to go.” she answered in a monotone voice, set on not letting any emotion show.  
She wasn’t so sure that she succeeded.

Her feet carried her off, the noise of her heels clicking louder than ever in her ears but she just wanted to get away.  
Far away from her past.  
And just when she thought she had, a warm and strong hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to a stop  
“Eunsook wait!”  
A shiver went down her spine.  
Why? Why did Minjung have to follow her? Couldn’t they just let it be? The younger left her without saying a single word - to study abroad or something (she didn’t even know _where_ her girlfriend of almost three years had been exactly) - no need to laugh into her face now for actually believing in their future together.  
She had long come to understand that she had been a fool.  
“Let me go, please.” Eunsook tried, facing the other after fighting with herself.  
Minjung just shook her head.  
“Please… my shift ends in half an hour. I want to talk to you. Please. Wait for me to finish up?”

The other had always been able to get her way with her though Eunsook tried to be the wise and responsible one.  
“Okay”  
Eunsook closed her eyes. She felt like she sealed her own demise.

\--

Nevertheless, Eunsook had always been a girl of her words. She had never broken a promise. And the worst thing was that the younger probably knew that as well.  
The tall girl definitely knew that she would be waiting and it made her feel kind of pathetic. Why was she doing this to herself?  
Minjung… had been the one to leave - to break up with her.  
Well… actually they had never broken up for real. One day… the tall, dark haired girl had been gone and for over four years… Eunsook hadn’t heard anything from her at all.  
No call. No text. No secret letter or anything. Nothing.  
And she remembered waiting, hoping…  
But she also remembered giving up a year later, when she didn’t even receive a single message from Minjung on her birthday.  
She had been moving on since then. Really. Eunsook had tried to detest the younger for leaving without further notice, for being a coward as she vanished without breaking up with her.  
Just like that.  
And Eunsook’s life had changed from one day to the other. At least she didn’t have to worry about her father anymore. It had been a small consolation in the midst of her heart shattering.

Minjung… The elder had really believed that she would always be with her. Always love her. That one day they could leave the small town together, leave behind their close minded parents and be themselves.  
Well…  
Fate had had more twists and turns for her in store than she would have liked.

“Eunsookah?”  
The sound of a very familiar voice made her turn on her heels, coming face to face with her first love.  
Her first and only love – but that was something that Minjung didn’t need to know.

A shiver ran through her body when she realised how her ex-girlfriend had addressed her. She wished she could say that it didn’t affect her, but it sure as hell did.  
“I waited like you wanted. Please… let’s get this over soon, I still have to write a report about that failed meeting from earlier…” she trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with the younger.  
“You’re working in an office?” Minjung asked, curiosity evident in her voice.  
“For a bank.”  
_Stop asking me questions as if you still care_ , Eunsook wanted to scream - wanted the other to shut up.  
But she couldn’t utter anything.  
“A bank?” Minjung pressed and the elder only shrugged  
“What about becoming a vet? Didn’t you enrol for veterinary medicine?” 

She had.  
And she had stopped, changing her major to financial studies not too long after the younger had left.

Instead of giving a proper reply she only gave another shrug. It… didn’t matter right now, did it?  
“I don’t think we are here to talk about me… you wanted to talk about something… so please do so. I really need to finish up the paper stuff.”  
The younger of the two bit her lower lip. A habit she apparently still entertained. Eunsook had told her countless of times to stop worrying her bottom lip with her teeth so much, but to no avail - old habits die hard after all.  
“It was your dad right? He made you change your major, didn’t he? That-“  
“Stop. It doesn’t concern you. It’s not your business anymore Minjung. You left. So please… just let me be. Why did you even want to talk to me? To pry? You can stop-“  
The brunette was interrupted right in that moment, her breath hitching as her former girlfriend was suddenly so close, their breaths mingling for the shortest of moments before the younger crossed the remaining distance and brushed their lips together.  
Eunsook felt like crying – her eyes already started to sting as she tried to keep them open and to push the younger off.  
Yet, she found herself powerless.  
Her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes closed on their own accord as she didn’t exactly kiss back, but let it happen - let Minjung get what she wanted, with the younger’s arms wrapped around her waist tightly as if she never wanted to let go.  
Why did she give in like that?  
Eunsook knew that she still had feelings for the black haired girl. That they had never fully vanished, though she had tried to at least forget about them.  
She knew that she had been craving for this the moment she had realised who the female worker was. For Minjung to hold her like this and kiss her.  
_Why_ did this all feel so right when it was clearly wrong and uncalled for?  
_Why_ was she kissing back?  
_Why_ …  
She finally managed to push the other off the moment Minjung had tried to pry her mouth open for a more passionate kiss.  
That had been too much. Eunsook had gathered all of her strength and pushed, sending the younger tumbling on her butt.  
“I’m sorry!” the black haired apologised immediately after she had gotten back on her feet.  
She bowed deeply and nibbled on her lower lip as she clearly felt ashamed.  
“It’s… okay. You took me by surprise…”  
Minjung nodded and straightened her back again, rising to her full height.  
“I… needed to interrupt you. The reason why I wanted to speak with you… It wasn’t like you think it was.”  
The elder could only shrug her shoulders at that.  
She had had four years to think of any and every reason. There had been quite some that sounded perfectly reasonable to her.  
“You grew bored of me? That’s… okay. I just wished you would have broken up with me face to face before…”  
Silence fell upon them.  
It was maddening and Eunsook wished that she could just turn around and leave. Minjung seemed to have other plans however and after letting out a loud sigh, she continued.  
“I never grew bored of you Sookah… that… wasn’t it. And I couldn’t face you because... I was a coward. I couldn’t. I didn’t even want to break up with you and then… the mere thought of facing you like that… it terrified me. I wouldn’t have been able to do it then…”

Nothing made sense anymore then.  
What?

“Then… why did you leave? Why the hell did you just leave like that?”  
And the tears were coming.  
They spilled and ran over her cheeks, making her eyes go red and her vision blurry.  
Minjung kept mum.  
She was facing the floor and her hands were turned into fists. No word left her lips and that made Eunsook even more irritated.  
A small frustrated yell left her throat and she stumbled forward, bumping against Minjung’s chest – her hands hitting her repeatedly.  
“Why did you?!”

Warm arms engulfed her then and pulled her closer, her frantic thrashing ceasing like this as she was caged.  
Minjung’s face was buried in her neck and she swore she heard the younger girl sob.  
What?  
Choi Minjung and crying?

“I thought it was the best for you. I talked to my dad about our plan. Of going to Seoul and living together, attending university…” she trailed off for a moment, swallowing  
“He told me that he would support me, had saved some money so I could attend university here, but he also made me realise that I was nothing but a burden to you. You are from a wealthy family Eunsook. Your father is well known and if he ever found out about us… I have no idea what he would have done to you. It would have ruined your dream of becoming a vet. I didn’t want that! I wanted you happy! I thought if I leave and let you alone that… it would be for the better. Dad said it might be for the best. So… I left. I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t!”  
She was almost screaming now.  
“You would have seen right through me. So I had to go in secret…”

Eunsook was just dumbfounded.  
Her thoughts were racing, her eyes wide as Minjung clung to her and spilled everything that had happened.  
And it was nothing like she had imagined.  
Was that really the truth?  
“Ming…”  
The arms around her tightened. She hadn’t used that nickname in a very long time… And damn, she had missed how it sounded on her tongue.  
“Why… why did you think that I would be better off without you? You never asked me what I wanted!” she argued and wanted to wriggle her way out of the younger’s grasp.  
To no avail.  
“I know. I was foolish. I… should have talked to you. But I was selfish and decided on my own… I’m sorry.”  
The thing that was completely unfair about growing up in the same neighbourhood and dating for quite a while was that she knew Minjung inside out.  
And she could tell by the tone in her voice that she was sincere, although she wished she could doubt it and push the other away and finally out of her life.

She couldn’t.  
Never.

“I’m sorry. I loved you more than anything else. And after coming to Seoul and starting university… every day I realised how dumb I had been. How much of an asshole for not even saying goodbye. I wondered if you worried about me. My dad told me you came by our house quite a few times.”  
Eunsook remembered that vividly.  
But she had never gotten any answer from the Choi family. Only that Minjung was studying in another city now.  
“But I never had the courage to go back. I hid like a coward… and it felt horrible. I had to take on this job to be able to pay some expanses and I started to hate it because guys really never get a hint, but…”  
She slowly let go of the elder now and faced her, causing Eunsook’s heart to skip a beat.  
“But it made me meet you again. Out of a sudden. I… I nearly didn’t recognise you. You’ve changed… but you are still… so much like back then.”  
A small smile spread on the younger’s lips.  
“I… Thank you for giving me this chance. To explain and to apologise.”

“No… problem”  
Eunsook really didn’t know what she should say next. Tell her to get lost? Tell her to kiss her again and never let go?  
She didn’t know.  
But every moment she spent longer in Choi Minjung’s presence tipped the scale towards the latter.

“I know that… I know that I can’t ask you for forgiveness just yet… I know. But… can… I drive you home for now? I’ve got an old Rover… it’s faster than taking the subway. Is that alright with you?”  
Eunsook looked into Minjung’s hopeful eyes.  
Why was this so hard?  
To tell her off?  
Well, probably because she didn’t want to tell the other off.  
The brunette had missed her too much.  
So she closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.  
“Okay.”

\--

The drive had been kind of silent.  
Eunsook still wondered why she let the younger drive her back. She shouldn’t… allow the other so close for now.  
There were too many things she should think about.  
Should sleep on.  
But being that close to the dark haired female made her mind go mushy and for a moment she wondered if that had been Minjung’s plan all along.  
She knew however that the younger wasn’t like that. She just wanted to be nice and offer her a ride home.  
The car was old and actually seemed like it would come apart any moment, but Minjung had assured her that this car had been her companion since she came here to Seoul and it had never let her down.

Eunsook hadn’t really felt reassured at that, but as they were nearing her apartment complex she felt safer by the moment.  
The car hadn’t broken down and she hadn’t gotten a mental break down from being overwhelmed. It was a huge step forward in her opinion.  
The car came to a halt in front of the complex a moment later, but neither of them moved.  
Eunsook didn’t really know what should happen now.  
Should they… exchange their phone numbers?  
Should she just leave?  
A part of her, the reasonable one, told her that that was the right decision. Minjung had broken her heart in the worst of ways and therefore didn’t deserve another chance…  
Unfortunately, Eunsook barely listened to her voice of reason. Not when the younger was involved at least.  
Besides… the other had apologised. Had begged her to forgive her. Had explained why she had done what she had done…  
And though it had been completely stupid… the elder knew that she would eventually give in.  
She always did.  
Her heart had never stopped beating for this ridiculously tall excuse of a girl.  
“Thanks for driving me” Eunsook whispered as Minjung didn’t seem to make another move on her and reached out with her arm to open the door and get out.  
It only took the raven haired female a heartbeat to reach out and grab her wrist though, pulling her closer successfully.  
The middle console was kind of in the way, but neither of them seemed to care when their lips met in a small kiss.  
And damn…

Minjung was being so damn unfair.

The younger’s hands came up to cup her cheeks all carefully, her thumbs caressing them.  
“Eunsook… I…”  
She leaned their foreheads together as she searched for the right words.  
“I missed you. So fucking much. I can’t even apologise for cursing in your presence because it’s the truth. I messed up. I left you behind to study here just because I thought it’s better for you. I never asked you. I just… left”  
Eunsook swallowed.  
Her chest tightened painfully at the younger’s words.  
“You did” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again.  
“I’m so sorry. I… never wanted to hurt you”  
Eunsook actually believed that.  
She knew Minjung’s heart. She was bloody competitive and sometimes too straight forward, but she had a very big and good heart.  
“I know” she breathed out and watched the younger bite her lower lip, before she seemingly found her composure again and pressed a desperate kiss on Eunsook’s lips that the elder didn’t reciprocate for now.  
Everything was going a little too fast for her to handle.  
But at the same time she found herself on the same page with the younger.  
Four years.  
Yearning for the other, never completely forgetting about her and now she was back in front of her, pliant and wanting her so bad that it caused a shiver to run down her spine.  
Minjung’s eyes told her everything.  
The elder gave in willingly, getting her seatbelt off when the taller girl started the engine again and drove them around the corner into some dark back alley where no one would bother them for now.

She knew that she was giving in far too soon.  
Before they even really talked about everything there was but…  
Right now it was her heart she was listening to and not her head when she let Minjung pull out the elastic that kept her hair in a tight ponytail.  
It was her heart that let her climb to the back area of the car with the younger right behind her.  
And Eunsook knew that no matter where this would lead to… she wouldn’t regret it.  
Not when it was with her…

Her face felt more than a little hot as Minjung slowly pushed her back against the backseat of her old, but rather spacious car. She knew she was blushing, but there wasn’t really anything that could be done about that.  
“Ming…” she whispered, her throat constricting when the younger girl began to plant open mouthed and hot kisses down her neck. Minjung had always been a good lover, the elder had to admit that.  
And now…  
After four years of no one but her own hand touching her, she felt more sensitive than ever. Her body started shuddering with every small touch of the black haired girl who was currently hovering above her in what seemed to be an awkward position.  
Minjung had always been taller than her peers after all.  
“I should consider getting a different car than my old Rover” she whispered against Eunsook’s hot skin, her deft fingers making quick work of the elder’s white blouse.  
Button after button came undone and revealed more of the brunette’s body that Minjung knew inside and out.  
For a moment Eunsook wondered if there had been others in the meantime.  
If Minjung had held other girls like this and made them feel blissful while they writhed underneath her. But this really wasn’t what she wanted to think about right now so she pushed it to the back of her mind. After Minjung’s sincere confession…  
Her gentle words were all she wanted to think of.  
And maybe the throbbing heat pooling between her thighs.

“Ming”, she breathed out, her arms coming around the younger’s neck to pull her closer  
“You can’t afford a new car” she reasoned before the taller girl rolled her dark brown eyes and melted their mouths together in another kiss.  
Eunsook kind of knew that it was just a distraction though as she felt Minjung’s hands getting rid of her blouse completely now, shifting them so she could pull of the white fabric while their kiss never stopped.  
It alternated between nipping, biting and desperate tongue battles but they never halted in their frantic kissing. Never wanted to stop, until Minjung had to gasp for air, her hand gently cupping Eunsook’s right breast.  
The younger’s eyes widened a little at what she saw and the brunette felt embarrassed by the way the dark chocolate orbs took her in.  
“Lace underwear, Sookah? Really? You never…”  
“I do now” Eunsook answered, her face redder than a tomato as she admitted that. Back then they had still been young. Almost kids.  
And though the elder hated to admit it, they were kind of adults now and she felt comfortable in those white laces.  
“I’m not complaining” Minjung all but snickered, her lips pulled into a smirk that Eunsook had truly missed in the past four years.  
“Why are you still like this” the elder complained and wanted to punish her with the ddakbam specially reserved for big perverts but she was rather busy at the moment.  
Her mouth had fallen open with a silent moan when the black haired girl had pushed the lace fabric out of her way and attached her hot mouth to her nipple.  
Fuck.  
Eunsook never cursed, but right now she wanted to yell a lot of profanities as Minjung’s tongue flicked her nub and teased it with her teeth.  
She remembered everything it seemed.  
Hadn’t forgotten what drove her wild, with her legs spreading on their own accord, inviting Minjung closer and closer.  
“Ming…” it was a wordless plea, but the other had always understood her. It had never mattered that there were two years between them. It never mattered that they grew up on different levels of the social ladder.  
They had always had a mutual understanding for each other that Eunsook had cherished so much. And had missed so much in every other person she had tried to date.  
It had never lasted long.  
A few meetings and they realised it wouldn’t work out.  
“Getting there~” the younger hummed and kissed her way down the brunette’s tummy, her hands busy with Eunsook’s black pants.  
She wished they were already gone, but they took quite a while until they were completely off her legs with Minjung’s hot mouth kissing a trail from her knee cap up to her thigh.

“You’re so gorgeous”, the younger whispered and Eunsook couldn’t help but notice the painful note in the raven haired’s voice.  
She sounded upset about something, but the elder really didn’t know what it could be. Only when the younger continued to ramble could she make sense of it.  
“You… I… I wasn’t there for so long and then when I finally see you again…,” she trailed off in the favour of pressing kisses to her thighs.  
They are almost bruising, but Eunsook wouldn’t mind being marked there. Her neck was off limits however, due to her work.  
“… and now look at you. So utterly gorgeous” she hummed and hooked her fingers under the elastic of Eunsook’s lace panties.  
Her eyes then met with the elders’, looking for approval.  
She had always been like this. Minjung had always been straight forward and direct, yet she had never forced anything on her.  
For her age, she had been pretty mature actually in these things. While others only wanted to fool around and enjoy some pleasure…  
The young athlete had been committed and gentle. Loyal.  
Eunsook had often wondered how someone as outgoing as Minjung could even like her. None of her other friends seemed to have liked her.  
She had been too quiet and too boring, maybe too unapproachable as the daughter of a local politician.  
But Minjung had never cared. Had shown her so many other sides of life.

And she wanted that back. The splash of colour in her life that had made her develop her true self as well.  
Eunsook wanted her Ming back, no matter how unreasonable that was.

“It’s okay.” she told the younger and bucked her hips up slightly so it would be easier for the younger to get her underwear off.  
And then Eunsook barely had time to breathe before she lost her mind completely.  
Minjung didn’t waste any time but grabbed her thighs to push them further apart for better access. And access she got.  
The elder rolled her eyes back in pure pleasure when then black haired girl pressed her tongue against her wetness and moaning at the taste of Eunsook’s juices.  
Deep inside the elder felt more than a little embarrassed, but the bliss that shook her from within was enough to overcome that feeling completely.  
She tried to grasp for purchase as Minjung’s tongue teased her most sensitive spot, but the seats of the old car didn’t want to cooperate.  
Finally, she was able to hold onto the head rest with her left hand and gripped it with all her might.  
This was already too much.  
How would she-

She didn’t need to wonder about it any longer as the younger began to eat her out for real, pushing and twisting her folds and her tongue pushing inside of her to taste her.  
“Ming… ah!”  
She was completely losing her mind, her head banging against the bottom of the seat repeatedly, her thighs quivering with the pleasure caused by the younger as Minjung wrecked her for the first time in four years.  
And it still felt like back then.  
Only better.  
Minjung knew how to grip her just right to give her an extra kick, knew just everything there was to make her cum so fast.  
And judging by the urgency, the black haired girl was just as desperate for release.  
Hot and wet kisses were pressed against her clit before she had to arch her back off the surface again when that sly tongue continued with the teasing that sent her to the moon and back.  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop” she kept on chanting, her free hand buried in Minjung’s short dark locks to keep her in place.  
Not that the younger had any intention to stop anyway – it seemed as if she was dead set on making Eunsook cum with her name on her lips.  
And sadly (or fortunately in this case) Minjung always got what she wanted, especially from Eunsook. So it wasn’t that surprising when the elder let everything else around her slip, concentrating on nothing but the pleasure that was rolling over her like an avalanche and lifted her higher and higher until she couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
Minjung’s tongue rubbed against her folds for a last time before a jolt went through her body, causing her to shiver and tense up for the slightest of moments as the wave washed over her, her mouth open and the black haired girl’s name on her lips.

She came hard, still quivering all over as the younger licked up all of her juices that she leaked with a big grin on her face.  
Eunsook had always wondered how the other could do that with a straight face.  
But right now she was rather preoccupied with breathing and filling her lungs with oxygen.  
Minjung hummed in satisfaction and cuddled against her, hiding her body with her own. She even remembered that the elder easily froze after having an orgasm.  
She…  
She had always been so considerate.  
“What about you?” she whispered with a hoarse throat after finding her voice again.  
“It can wait for a bit…”  
That caused the brunette to raise her eyebrows, but before she could press on the matter, did the younger already continue.  
“Can we… try again? Sookah… I know I messed up. I know. I thought it would be for the better if I let you alone and disappear from your life but…”  
She could watch the other bite on her lower lip again.  
“I can’t forget you” a breathless and bitter chuckle escaped the younger’s lips before she nuzzled closer to Eunsook’s neck again.  
“I tried. I tried to get over you. I dated others. But… I always knew I… made the biggest mistake of my life when I believed my dad and took the chance to attend college here in Seoul.”  
The elder listened.  
Too many question were piling up in her head… and she wished she could have them answered all at once but she also knew that that was impossible for now.  
“Your dad… really told you that we shouldn’t be together because of our status… because I’m from a wealthy family?”  
Minjung nodded against her chest, nuzzling her nose against the brunette’s skin.  
“I’m sorry. I thought… it might be better for you. I know your family would have never accepted me and you would have ended up in trouble. I thought with attending university here I could push everything about you into the back of my mind. I was wrong.”

The elder wanted to chuckle.  
It sounded too much like herself… when she had chosen a really different major to keep her mind occupied. And, to please her father.  
The latter hadn’t been that difficult to manage. He had been overjoyed when she had told him about her change of major.  
And he still was very proud of her, as she was working for one of the largest banks of Korea now and had recently moved to the capital.  
The distraction part however…  
She had failed just as much.  
“You’re still in university?”  
Which made sense with their age difference and all.  
“Yeah… Two more semesters and then I can apply at some schools. I want to work with kids… “  
Eunsook couldn’t help but smile at that.  
“That sounds like you,” she said and felt her heart beating faster.

She knew…  
That she had never fallen out of love with Minjung.

“I love you”  
Minjung’s body tensed and it took the younger one or two heartbeats before she shifted her body enough to look into the elder’s eyes.  
“W—I mean… I love you too…”  
Eunsook’s face started to glow red immediately, but she tried her hardest to stay serious now.  
“I never stopped… but Ming…”

The younger let out a sigh.  
“I know. It’s too sudden right? I… I fucked up and you need time to forgive me and… stuff…”  
The hurt in the other’s voice was almost too much to bear for the soft-hearted brunette.  
“No… it’s not that. Yes… I need to forgive you for being the most idiotic person in the world but…” she trailed off and hummed before she flicked the younger’s forehead none too gently.  
“What did I even expect? You never change. You’ve always been an idiot”  
That made the raven haired girl grumble and pout.  
“Am not”  
“Don’t do that now Choi Minjung,” Eunsook tried to reason but the latter wouldn’t stop until the elder pressed her lips against hers in another kiss.  
“I meant… don’t do something like that again. I … might not be able to try for yet another time then”  
Once had already been enough.  
Really.  
Eunsook… still couldn’t believe that maybe everything could turn into something better now.  
That… she could have the life that she always dreamed about.  
With Minjung, away from her parents who loved to breathe down her neck.  
But now… they got nothing on her anymore.  
She was free to be who she wanted to be. And she wanted to be Minjung’s girlfriend again.

The younger hovered over her naked body, on the backseat of an old and stinky rover and Eunsook felt that everything was going to be okay.  
“I love you Eunsookah. I love you” the black haired girl chanted, littering kisses all over her face.  
“Ming…” she tried to complain, but found herself secretly loving it.  
Not that she would admit that.  
“Ming stop…”  
“Why?” the younger chuckled, a big and happy grin gracing her features. Like this she looked her prettiest.  
“Because…” Eunsook blushed  
“We are still in a back alley close to my apartment. And I… _Iamnaked_ ” she rambled but it seemed like Minjung had understood her anyway.  
“I kind of understand the naked part but… what has the fact that we are in an alley to do with anything?” she chuckled good heartedly and kissed the elder on her cheek.  
Eunsook wanted to whine at how much she had actually missed Minjung.  
How much she had missed having her around.  
Even though she could be quite obnoxious sometimes.  
“Well… we… could be… in my apartment”

It took the other a moment.  
But then the raven haired girl’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape.  
“Oh”  
She had understood the broad hint.  
“Yeah” Eunsook whispered and was glad that Minjung knew what she was implying now.  
“What are we waiting for?” the younger all but yelled, scrambling off her and throwing her clothes at her  
“We should hurry and get up there!” she smirked helping the brunette to get her clothes on as quickly as possible.  
Apparently the prospect of another round that would mostly focus on her had her going like nothing else.  
Eunsook found herself chuckling, a warmth blooming in her chest that she had missed for over four years.  
She hoped that it would never leave again.  
When she was done with dressing up – half-heartedly so, as half of her buttons were still undone – Minjung pressed their foreheads together.  
“You can believe me. I won’t fuck up anymore. I have no idea how I could leave you… It has been hell. I won’t… I won’t do it again. I swear”  
Eunsook had to close her eyes as she couldn’t take the intensity with which the younger stared at her.  
She needed a deep breath.  
“I believe you”

Maybe this time she could have her happy end.  
At least they were on the right track already.

They hurried up the staircase, their fingers intertwined from anew.

**> Fin<**


End file.
